narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Flying Thunder God Technique
|ref=''Tō no Sho, page 266 |image=A attacks Minato.png;Using this technique, the user can teleport in an instant… Minato flies to a kunai.png;…to any marked location. |kanji=飛雷神の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Hiraishin no Jutsu |literal english=Flying Thunder God Technique |english tv=Flying Raijin Jutsu |viz manga=Flying Thunder God Jutsu |related jutsu=Flying Thunder Formation Technique |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Tobirama Senju, Minato Namikaze |hand signs=Seal of Confrontation |debut manga=240 |boruto=No |debut anime=119 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 |movie debut=Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Lost Tower |ova debut=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The '''Flying Thunder God Technique' is a space–time ninjutsu created by Tobirama Senju.Naruto chapter 641, pages 2-3 Overview Before the Flying Thunder God Technique can be performed, users must first mark a target with their . The formula is applied after the merest touch and cannot be removed; it will remain in place even after the user has died.Naruto chapter 637, page 15 There is seemingly no limit to how many targets can be marked with technique formulas, as Minato Namikaze routinely uses dozens at a time.Naruto chapter 242, pages 4-5 A user's shadow clones also seem to double as a kind of technique formula. Naruto chapter 639, page 12 By entering a dimensional void, users can instantly teleport to a technique formula's location whenever they please, regardless of distance.Naruto chapter 543, pages 1-3 To an onlooker, it may look like the Body Replacement Technique, but the Flying Thunder God actually has more in common with the Summoning Technique. Anything that the user is holding, contacting, or that is linked with their chakra will teleport with them,Naruto chapter 639, page 9 but this requires additional chakra to do; particularly large objects can require so much chakra as to place a limit on how far away the user is able to teleport.Naruto chapter 503, pages 11-12 Users can choose to teleport to a different location than the objects,Naruto chapter 631, pages 8-9 or they can teleport objects without teleporting themselves.Naruto chapter 673, page 9 In combat situations, the Flying Thunder God can most effectively be used by marking an opponent's body with the technique formula, allowing the user to teleport to them at anytime: when the marked opponent tries to attack, the user can attack them first; when the marked opponent tries to escape, the user can instantly appear at their side.Naruto chapter 240, pages 8-10 Tō no Sho likens this to a juinjutsu, in that anyone marked with the technique formula is essentially sentenced to death. While trying to find an opportunity to mark opponents, the Flying Thunder God also gives users a defensive option, as they can teleport away from an opponent's attacks. In order to take advantage of this, the technique formula is often applied to projectile weapons, such as Minato's special kunai, which can quickly be scattered around a battlefield to create several teleportation destinations that can be escaped to and subsequently attacked from.Naruto chapter 542, pages 13-15 Both Tobirama and Minato were famed as the fastest shinobi during their lifetimes.Naruto chapter 661, page 9 While both were very fast on their own, the Flying Thunder God also contributed to their fame. During the Third Shinobi World War, Minato's extensive usage of the Flying Thunder God led to his moniker as "Konoha's Yellow Flash": he would randomly appear behind enemy lines and, by seemingly being in many places at once, wipe out whole squadrons before they had time to react. By combining their naturally good reflexes with the instantaneousness of the Flying Thunder God, Tobirama could intercept and redirect a Truth-Seeking Ball mid-detonation and Minato could escape Kamui mid-capture.Naruto chapter 502, page 10 Minato's ability to dodge A's Lightning Release Chakra Mode led A to dub Minato the fastest ninja who ever lived.Naruto chapter 541, page 7 When both Tobirama and Minato are revived during the Fourth Shinobi World War, they connect each others' Flying Thunder God networks, allowing them to teleport to the other's technique formulas.Naruto chapter 650, page 3 Together, they develop the Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique, which allows them to switch places with each other in combat to set-up different manoeuvres.Naruto chapter 641, pages 14-15 During their lives, both developed their own variants of the Flying Thunder God: Tobirama had the Flying Thunder God Slash, which he used to stab opponents the instant he teleported to their side;Naruto chapter 624, page 11 Minato had Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder, which created a barrier in front of him that teleported incoming attacks to a different location.Naruto chapter 502, page 9 Trivia * The name Hiraishin is also the phonic of the Japanese word 避雷針, which means "lightning rod". This may suggest the reasoning as to why the technique is restricted towards a seal, because lightning is attracted to lightning rods. * The Flying Thunder God Technique has sometimes been referred to as the Body Flicker Technique, despite the fact that they are fundamentally different. * Minato incorporated the Flying Thunder God's mark into his wife's seal, allowing him to immediately come to her aid when needed.Naruto chapter 501, page 7 * Although it's been said that the technique formula can't be removed, its marking has disappeared from individuals that have tailed beasts sealed into them''Naruto'' chapter 640, page 1 and extracted from them.Naruto chapter 663, page 3 * In the anime, Minato's technique formula appears to say 忍愛之剣, made up of the kanji for , , , and . Tobirama's is more reminiscent of the formula used for seals – a random assortment of Kanji, Hindi script, and other symbols. * In video games, Minato's use of the Flying Thunder God Technique creates a yellow flash, in reference to his nickname. See Also * Amenotejikara References ru:Дзюцу летящего Бога Грома id:Teknik Terbang Dewa Guntur